This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for cultivators, tine assemblies for a cultivator, and tine members of a tine assembly, and more specifically to the construction and arrangement of tines on a tine member, the arrangement of tine members on one end of a rotatable cultivator shaft, and the arrangement of tine assemblies on first and second ends of a rotatable cultivator shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,647 discloses a tined rotary blade for cultivators having a pair of disk-like members. Each of the disk-like members includes a plurality of tines, specifically ten, projecting radially outwardly from a central region. The plurality of tine encompass 3 first tines which are each characterized by a simple curve whose free end portion is directed toward a common plane between the disk-like members. The plurality of tines further includes 3 second tines, which are each characterized by a compound curve wherein one portion of the tine is directed away from the common plane and another portion of the tine is directed toward the common plane. The plurality of tines further includes 3 third tines each characterized by a simple curve whose free end portion is directed away from the common plane. Lastly, the plurality of tines includes 1 fourth, planar tine which is oriented parallel to the common plane. Therefore, each disk-like member includes ten tines which are circumferentially displaced 36xc2x0. The tines on one disk-like member are offset from corresponding tines on the second disk-like member by 18xc2x0.
The addition of the fourth tine to the disk-like member is purportedly an improvement over other disk-like members known in the art which comprise nine tines having configurations similar to the first, second and third tines discussed above.
A rototiller with angularly disposed teeth is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,764. This rototiller has tines which include a first tooth fixed to one portion of the tine and a second tooth fixed to a second portion of the tine wherein the second portion is angularly disposed in relation to the first portion.
Other tine arrangements are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,421,176; 4,467,874; 4,658,910; and 4,133,390.
In accordance with the present invention, a tine member is provided for use on the rotatable shaft of an associated cultivator.
Also in accordance with the invention, a tine assembly including a pair of tine members is provided for use on the rotatable shaft of an associated cultivator.
Also in accordance with the invention, a cultivator using one to four tine members and any combination thereof is provided.
According to one aspect of the invention, a tine member comprises a hub including a base having a central bore through which the rotatable shaft extends and a rim disposed about the base and lying in a first plane, P, and a plurality of tines, each of the tines projecting generally radially outward from the rim, and wherein each tine includes a leading edge, a trailing edge, and a tip, the plurality of tines including a first tine characterized by a series of notches formed in the leading edge thereof.
According to another aspect of the invention, the first tine is bent at a first angle, xcex11, relative to plane P.
According to another aspect of the invention, the tine member includes two of the first tines.
According to another aspect of the invention, one of the first tines is bent at a first angle, xcex11, relative to plane P, and the other first tine is bent generally at an equal and opposite angle, xcex12, relative to plane P.
According to another aspect of the invention, the tips of the first tines are circumferentially offset by substantially 180xc2x0.
According to another aspect of the invention, the plurality of tines further includes a second tine characterized by a generally planar shank portion lying in plane P and a bent end portion.
According to another aspect of the invention, the plurality of tines further includes two second tines wherein the end portion of one of the second tines is bent at an angle xcex21 relative to plane P, and the end portion of the other second tine is bent at a substantially equal and opposite angle xcex22 relative to plane P.
According to another aspect of the invention, the tip of one of the second tines is circumferentially offset by substantially 90xc2x0 relative to the tip of one of the first tines.
According to another aspect of the invention, the tips of the second tines are circumferentially offset by substantially 180xc2x0.
According to another aspect of the invention, the plurality of tines further includes a third tine characterized by a curved shank.
According to another aspect of the invention, the tine member includes first and second pairs of third tines wherein the shank of each of the first pair of third tines is generally curved in a first direction relative to plane P and the shank of each of the second pair of third tines is generally curved in an opposite direction relative to plane P.
According to another aspect of the invention, the tips of the first pair of third tines are circumferentially offset by substantially 90xc2x0 and the tips of the second pair of third tines are circumferentially offset by substantially 90xc2x0.
According to another aspect of the invention, the tip of one of the first pair of third tines is circumferentially offset from the tip of one of the second pair of third tines substantially 180xc2x0.
According to another aspect of the invention, the tips of adjacent tines are circumferentially offset by substantially 45xc2x0.
According to another aspect of the invention, the tines are disposed in the sequence of one of the first tines, one of the first pair of third tines, one of the second tines, the other one of the first pair of third tines, the other first tine, one of the second pair of third tines, the other second tine, and the other one of the second pair of third tines.
According to another aspect of the invention, the base of the tine member is disposed in a plane parallel to and spaced from plane P.
According to another aspect of the invention, one of the first tines is bent at an angle toward the plane of the base and the other first tine is bent at an angle away from the plane of the base.
According to another aspect of the invention, the bent end portion of one of the second tines is disposed toward the plane of the base and the bent end portion of the other second tine is disposed away from the plane of the base.
According to another aspect of the invention, the shanks of each of the first pair of third tines is curved toward the plane of the base and the shanks of each of the second pair of third tines is curved away from the plane of the base.
According to another aspect of the invention, a tine assembly is provided for mounting on the rotatable shaft of an associated cultivator. The tine assembly comprises a first tine member including a hub having a generally planar base having a central bore through which the associated shaft extends and a generally planar rim being associated with a first plane, P; and, a plurality of tines, each of the tines projecting generally radially outward from the rim, and wherein each tine includes a leading edge, a trailing edge, and a tip, the plurality of tines including a first tine characterized by a series of notches formed in the leading edge thereof; a second tine member having a structure essentially similar to an image formed by reflection of the first tine member in a mirror placed parallel to the base whereby the second tine member includes a corresponding hub having a generally planar base having a central bore through which the associated shaft extends and a generally planar rim; and a plurality of corresponding tines projecting radially outward from the rim, and wherein each tine includes a leading edge, a trailing edge, and a tip, the plurality of corresponding tines including a first tine characterized by a series of notches formed in a leading edge thereof; and, means for mounting the first and second tine members onto the shaft in a predetermined relative position.
According to another aspect of the invention, the tips of corresponding tines on the first and second tine members are circumferentially offset by at least 22.5xc2x0.
According to another aspect of the invention, the tips of corresponding tines on the first and second tine members are circumferentially offset by at least 90xc2x0.
According to another aspect of the invention, the mounting means comprises a first adapter having a body with an axial opening, a planar first surface, an opposite planar second surface, and an axial flange extending from the first surface through the central bore of the first tine member; and, a second adapter having a body with an axial opening, a planar first surface, an opposite planar second surface, an axial flange extending from the first surface through the central bore of the second tine member, and an axial spacer extending from the second surface through the axial opening of the first adapter.
According to another aspect of the invention, the body of the first adapter is generally triangular and the body of the second adapter is generally triangular and the apices of the triangular body of the first adapter are offset from the apices of the triangular body of the second adapter by approximately 60xc2x0.
According to another aspect of the invention, the mounting means further comprises first means for mounting the first adapter to the first tine member, the first means extending through the apices of the triangular body of the first adapter; and, second means for mounting the second adapter to the second tine member, the second means extending through the apices of the triangular body of the second adapter.
According to another aspect of the invention, a cultivator is provided including powering means and transmission means for transferring power from the powering means to a rotatable shaft which rotates about an axis. The cultivator comprises:
a first tine assembly positioned at a first end of the shaft, the first tine assembly including a first tine member, a second tine member, and first means for mounting the first and second tine members to the shaft in a predetermined relative position wherein the first tine member comprises a hub including a generally planar base having a central bore through which the shaft extends and a generally planar rim being associated with a plane P and a plurality of tines, each of the tines projecting generally radially outward from the rim, and wherein each tine includes a leading edge, a trailing edge, and a tip, the plurality of tines including a first tine characterized by a series of notches formed in the leading edge thereof; and wherein the second tine member has a structure essentially similar to an image formed by reflection of the first tine member in a mirror place parallel to the base whereby the second tine member includes a hub having a generally planar base having a central bore through which the shaft extends and a generally planar rim, and a plurality of corresponding tines projecting generally radially outward from the rim, and wherein each tine includes a leading edge, a trailing edge and a tip, the plurality of corresponding tines including a first tine characterized by a series of notches form in the leading edge thereof; and,
a second tine assembly positioned at the second end of the shaft, the second tine assembly including a third tine member, a fourth tine member, and second means for mounting the third and fourth tine members to the shaft in a predetermined relative position wherein the third tine member is essentially identical in structure to the first tine member, and the fourth tine member is essentially identical in structure to the second tine member.
According to another aspect of the invention, the positioning of first tine assembly on the first end of the shaft is offset by 180xc2x0 as compared to the positioning of the second tine assembly on the second end of the shaft.
According to another aspect of the invention, the first mounting means includes a first adapter having a body with an axial opening, a planar first surface, an opposite planar second surface, and an axial flange extending from the first surface through the central bore of the first tine member; and, a second adapter having a body with an axial opening, a planar first surface, an opposite planar second surface, an axial flange extending from the first surface through the central bore of the second tine member, and an axial spacer extending from the second surface through the axial opening of the first adapter; and, the second mounting means includes a third adapter having a body with an axial opening, a planar first surface, an opposite planar second surface, an axial flange extending from the first surface through the central bore of the third tine member, and an axial spacer extending from the second surface; and, a fourth adapter having a body with an axial opening, a planar first surface, an opposite planar second surface, and, an axial flange extending from the first surface through the central bore of the fourth tine member, wherein the axial spacer of the third adapter extends through the axial opening of the fourth adapter.
One advantage of the present invention is the inclusion of the slasher-type tine on the tine member which provides improved root cutting.
Another advantage of the present invention is the arrangement of tines on the tine member which provides improved soil break-up.
Another advantage of the present invention is the unique mounting system which allows for easy conversion from the use of one, two, three, or four tine members on the rotating cultivator shaft.
Still other advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art after a reading and understanding of the specification.